Raven Queen
With no desire to be the next Evil Queen, Raven Queen stands against following destiny and conjuring up one herself where she can lead a happy life, putting the destiny of Apple White, her pre-determined "nemesis," at risk. Nonetheless, Raven still cares about Apple's feelings and tries to reach a compromise. Raven got inspired by Bella Sister, the first student at Ever After High who denied her destiny and ran away with Brutta Sister from the forgotten tale: The Two Sisters. Personality Despite being destined to be the next epitome of evil, Raven Queen is nothing but a kind, friendly and down-to-earth girl who wants to stay true to herself. It is because of this that she fights to change her destiny and started the Rebel movement at Ever After High. Even so, Raven is a considerate person, She is a music lover and has a beautiful singing voice. Appearance Raven has purple eyes and wavy black hair with purple, maroon and dusky pink streaks. Family Raven Queen is the daughter of The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. The Evil Queen is currently locked up in Mirror Prison. The Good King is Raven's father who she has a good relationship with. Early Life Raven was a kind and loving child and she didn't give much thought of her destiny. One day, her father the Good King gave her a puppy, which she called Prince. Her mother the Evil Queen, tricked Raven into giving it a "special potion", it being a transformation potion. Raven eagerly tipped the potion over Prince and he transformed into a bone-rat called Bubonick. Raven then swore to herself never to become evil like her mother. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Raven gets her name from a raven, the dark bird representing evil. Friends Raven is best friends with Madeline Hatter who follows Raven in the Royal And Rebel Conflict. Raven is also close friends with Cedar Wood and Cerise Hood, who also wish to write their own stories and she also considers Dexter Charming a friend. Pet Raven has a pet dragon named Nevermore who she got on her Legacy Year. Romance Dexter Charming likes her, but she was oblivious to this until she received a love poem from him and has now developed feelings for him. Originally, Raven thought that Daring Charming was the one who wrote the poem, so she started to show signs of liking of him. However she is aware that most people are afraid of her, due to her negative role in her story. Powers Raven can telekinetically control or levitate anything. She has trouble containing her spells due to her temper. Raven's power can transform her or anything else around her. Normally, Raven can wilt flowers. When she purposely makes magic, it turns into a shape of a flower before turning into flames whenever she levitates. If Raven tries to cast a good spell, it often backfires as Raven is aware that: Dark Magic + Good Intentions = Catastrophe. Like Apple, she can summon the help of creatures, but Raven's help comes from less favourable creatures, such as bugs, bats and Goblins and Raven must summon them by demand rather than singing or polite request. Class Schedule *General Villany *History of Evil Spells *Home Evil-nomics *Grimmnastics *Kingdom Mis-management *Muse-ic Class *Poison Fruit Theory *Magicology Colour Scheme Raven's colour scheme consists of three colours: shades of purple, black and silver. Outfit: Basic Raven wears a top and skirt. Her black top shimmers purple and green and her skirt is a purple top layer trimmed with black lace and a frilly mesh underskirt, two layers in purple and lilac. Raven wears a silver tiara with several spikes. She has a silver high collar with feathered shoulders held together by a purple pendant. Raven has a silver belt held by a single chain embellished with a raven skull pendant on the end and a series of spiked bracelets which are connected to her purple ring by chains. She also wears black net tights (grey in the cartoon,) and high heeled black shoes with silver chains. Raven carries a black and silver clutch bag with a silver mirror on the front. Outfit: Legacy Day Raven wears a purple dress. The bodice is purple with a silver pattern, the top comes low at the back making a tail. Raven Wears a frilly mesh skirt over her dress, the top layer purple and the bottom one lilac. Raven wears a silver dome crown with a purple gem that dangles on her forehead. She has a silver high collar with moon and star holes. Her cape is black with a green and purple detailed swirl pattern, the shoulders of the cape have purple feathers and the cape is held together by a purple and silver pendant clasp. Raven has a silver multi chain belt and a thick silver spiked bracelet on one wrist and a black bracelet on the other. On her left hand she wears a silver ring. She also wears purple sparkly leggings and high heeled open toed black boots with silver studs at the top. Outfit: Getting Fairest Raven wears a purple nighty and purple night gown. The light purple nighty has a raven pattern that is black, dark purple and white and black lace trim at the bottom. Raven’s purple night gown has black lacy cuffs. She also wears black high heeled slippers with little mirrors on the toes. Outfit: Hat-tastic Party Raven adds lighter purple to her hair. Raven wears a purple top with a translucent gray fishnet back and sleeves. Her collar is dark gray with black bow ties. She wears translucent gray and black fishnet gloves. Raven wears a skirt with white lining and black teapots. The teapots are pouring into white and black cups, all in a pattern. Black bows are seen on top of each teapot. Raven has black lace trims on the bottom and first layer of her skirt. She accessorizes with a gothic purple spiky headband with a grape purple hat with feathers and blue gems on it and a black belt. Raven wears gray stockings with black shoes and white rhinestones on the edges. Trivia * Raven's favourite food is salted caramels and her usual sandwich is princess pea-butter. * Raven Queen, besides Faybelle Thorn, is the only Ever After High student with confirmed magical powers with magical spells and such. * Raven was the most hated of them all, because at the start of Legacy Year, all the students were depending on tradition. After Raven Queen decided to change her destiny in front of everybody on Legacy Day, the next semester, everyone believed that they could change their stories as well. As Raven gained more friends over the months, people weren't afraid of her anymore. * Raven has babysat her Cook's twin sons in exchange for payment in pastries. * Just as her mother's cackle could bring tears to your eyes, when Raven said her own name in The Storybook of Legends, the ground shook. *Raven owns a Coat of Infinite Darkness that is a gift from her mother. It is a long black coat with dragon-scale detail and it helps her blend with the shadows. *Raven has a tendency to mumble. Her mom the Evil Queen demands that she doesn't mumble and her adviser, Baba Yaga, requests, "Don't mumble like a caterpillar." *Raven requested Muse-ic class in Legacy Year for her one class she could choose, but Milton Grimm promptly removed it from her schedule, reminding her that she had had the opportunity to choose in her previous year at Ever After High, Freedom Year. Gallery Raven & Madeline - Raven's Tale.png|Raven & Maddie Ravens Drom Room.png|Ravens Room Raven Queen - Character Quiz.png|Raven - Quiz Raven Queen & Apple White - Launch Photo.png|Launch photo Raven & Maddie talk - Raven's Tale.png|Raven & Maddie Talking Raven at her locker.png|Raven at her locker Raven Queen - Getting Fairest outfit.png|Getting Fairest Raven Queen - them song photo.png|Raven and a key Raven Queen the Daughter of the Evil Queen.png|Daughter of the Evil Queen Raven & Maddie having a Tea Party.png|Raven & Maddie Having a Tea Party Raven dancing at the tea party - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party.png|Raven at Maddie's tea party Raven Queen and her powers - Stark Raven Mad.png|Raven using her powers Raven and note - THDP1.png|Raven and Dexter's Note Raven Queen Card.png|Card Facebook art - Raven.png|Facebook art Silhoette1.png|Silhoette Raven on Legacy Day.png|Raven on Legacy Day Raven Rocks! - Rebel's Got Talent.png|Raven Rocks! Raven & Dexter - Raven's Tale.png|Raven & Dexter Raven Queen - Official art work.png|Official art work Raven by a wishing well.png Raven Profile Art-Work.png|Art Work Raven Queen Thronecoming Art.png|Thronecoming Art Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Students Category:Raven Queen Pages